familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Calhoun County, Florida
Calhoun County is a county located in the U.S. state of Florida. As of 2000, the population is 13,017. The U.S. Census Bureau 2006 estimate for the county is 13,410http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls. Its county seat is Blountstown6. History ]] Calhoun County was created in 1838. It was named for John C. Calhoun, member of the United States Senate from South Carolina and the seventh U.S. vice president, serving under John Quincy Adams and Andrew Jackson. As is universal in the Florida Panhandle, a majority of Calhoun County's residents remain much more attached to Southern culture and lifestyle habits than is common in the Central and Southern regions of the state influenced by large amounts of migration, and the area holds much more in common with states such as Alabama, Georgia, or Mississippi than with much of Florida. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the Calhoun County has a total area of 1,488 km² (574 sq mi). 1,469 km² (567 sq mi) of it is land and 18 km² (7 sq mi) of it (1.22%) is water. The county is bounded on the east by the Apalachicola River and is bisected by the Chipola River, site of Look and Tremble. Adjacent Counties *Jackson County - north *Gadsden County - northeast *Liberty County - east *Gulf County - south *Bay County - west Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 13,017 people, 4,468 households, and 3,132 families residing in the county. The population density was 9/km² (23/sq mi). There were 5,250 housing units at an average density of 4/km² (9/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 79.87% White, 15.79% Black or African American, 1.26% Native American, 0.53% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 1.04% from other races, and 1.45% from two or more races. 3.78% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,468 households out of which 32.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.30% were married couples living together, 13.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.90% were non-families. 26.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county the population was spread out with 23.20% under the age of 18, 9.00% from 18 to 24, 31.50% from 25 to 44, 22.30% from 45 to 64, and 14.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 117.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 120.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,575, and the median income for a family was $32,848. Males had a median income of $26,681 versus $21,176 for females. The per capita income for the county was $12,379. About 14.80% of families and 20.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.60% of those under age 18 and 20.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated *Altha *Blountstown Unincorporated *Abe Springs *Broad Branch *Chason *Chipola *Cox *Eufala *Fisher Corner *Frink *Gaskins *Henderson Mill *Iolee *Kinard *Leonards *Marysville *McNeal *New Hope *Ocheesee Landing *Ocheeseulga *Pine Island *Rollins Corner *Scotts Ferry *Sellman *Willis Politics Like most of the panhandle, Calhoun County votes heavily Republican in presidential and congressional races, although still occasionally supporting Conservative Democrats in local and state contests. External links Government links/Constitutional offices *Calhoun County Board of County Commissioners *Calhoun County Supervisor of Elections *Calhoun County Property Appraiser *Calhoun County Sheriff's Office *Calhoun County Tax Collector Special districts *Calhoun County School District *Northwest Florida Water Management District Judicial branch *Calhoun County Clerk of Courts *Circuit and County Court for the 14th Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Bay, Calhoun, Gulf, Holmes, Jackson and Washington counties Tourism links *Calhoun County Chamber of Commerce *Florida Panhandle Online * Category:Counties of Florida